


Wut, von innen heraus [Podfic]

by GiftgeNebel (Quelfy)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fenris really hates Anders there's no sugarcoating, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, also Anders being a happy mage for a short while, but it's an attempt to understand him, mostly Fenris thinking about himself and Anders, the german version of this is not on AO3 but this is a podfic of that
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelfy/pseuds/GiftgeNebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fenris lehnt sein Schwert auf seine Schulter, mit der flachen Seite, wippt es leicht und lächelt. Und dann ist da plötzlich Anders, der die Arme gehoben hat, die Finger hinten im Haar, sich den Zopf enger ziehend. Seine Augen glühen nach, Magie, die ausebbt,  wie aus dem Körper geschwemmt. Und Fenris beißt sich fast die Zunge ab, damit er nicht knurrt wie ein aggressiver Hund."</p><p>Fenris hasst Anders. Sein Geruch nach verbrauchter Magie, seine hohle, leere Stimme, wenn Justice durch ihn spricht, die Depression, die den Magier ausfüllt. Aber manchmal fragt er sich, wie Anders einmal war, vor dem Zirkel, vor der Magie, vor der Trauer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wut, von innen heraus [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatRoofDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatRoofDance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wrath, from within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715282) by [CatRoofDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatRoofDance/pseuds/CatRoofDance). 



**Author's Note:**

> Hier bin ich wieder und lese endlich mal Podfic für die unendlich coole catroofdance, die nicht nur awesome schreibt, sondern mich auch zum Dragon Age spielen gebracht hat und mit Engelsgeduld beobachtet hat, wie ich auf ihrer xbox immer wieder und wieder gestorben bin :D  
> Die deutsche Version des geschriebenen Textes liegt noch irgendwo in den tiefen von fanfiktion.de, aber da auf AO3 nur die englische ist, ist die hier verlinkt. Niemand will eine englische Podfic mit deutschen Akzent hören, denke ich ;)
> 
> Danke dass ich deinen Text lesen darf. Für jemanden, der Fenris nicht mag, schreibst eine der besten Charakterisierungen, die ich bisher gelesen habe ;*


End file.
